Un Libro Asombroso-ArminxReader (Final)
by TariaChan
Summary: Bueno, he aquí la segunda parte, ni la he mirado desde que la publiqué. Sé que tiene sus fallitos, pero es mi primer fic y no los quiero corregir porque así como están me dan recuerdos Espero que os guste (y a ver si podéis ayudarme con esta página, que aún no sé muy bien como va XD)


Al día siguiente salí a desayunar y bajé al comedor, donde me senté con los chicos. Luego tuvimos que entrenar y a la hora de comer me senté junto a Eren y Armin. Mientras comíamos, para sacar conversación, Eren preguntó:

-Oye [Nombre], ¿Y tú por qué te uniste a la legión de reconocimiento?

Me paré un momento a pensar que decir. Había varias razones, pero yo sabía que aquella destacaba sobre las demás:

-Pues...yo siempre he querido saber más de lo que hay fuera de las hay mucha información sobre eso y no sé cómo será...

-Así que es por eso...¡Ah! pues Armin tiene un libro con muchísima información sobre el mundo de afuera-dijo Eren mirando a Armin

Miré a Armin y sorprendida le pregunté

-¿Enserio?¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Pues-comenzó Armin tímidamente- mis padres también fueron soldados de la legión, y juntos escribieron e ilustraron en libro con sus experiencias en sus murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño , entonces me fui a vivir con mi abuelo y encontré el libro allí.

-Yo lo siento mucho por tus padres Armin- me entristecí pensando en el pobre Armin.

-No pasa nada [Nombre], yo era muy pequeño, casi no me acuerdo de ellos-dijo Armin de manera calmada.

-Oye Armin- volvió a hablar Eren, aprovechando que ambos estábamos callados- ¿Por qué no le enseñas el libro a [Nombre] más tarde?

-Si ella quiere...-dijo Armin mirándome

-¡Sí por favor! ¡Eso sería genial!-dije emocionada, no pude contenerme, la ilusión se reflejó claramente en mi tono de voz, cosa que hizo Armin mostrara una gran sonrisa y que abriera mucho los ojos, mientras que dijo, con la misma emoción que yo:

-¡Me encantaría! Vamos después de comer al lago y allí te lo enseñaré.

-Vale, muchísimas gracias Armin- le devolví la sonrisa. Al vernos tan felices, Eren nos miró con ternura mientras terminábamos de comer rápidamente.

-Yo me voy un rato a mi habitación, pasadlo bien- dijo Eren con voz pícara mientras se levantaba para irse. Luego giró la cabeza y miró a Armin- Suerte, Armin- le guiñó un ojo al rubio y se retiró, haciendo que este se pusiera todo rojo, y yo también me sonrojé un poco. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese loco? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la aniñada voz de Armin, que tartamudeó un poco:

-Bu-bueno, voy a la habitación a buscarlo, espérame aquí- Y dicho esto, Armin salió corriendo a buscarlo. Volvió a los pocos minutos con un libro muy grueso de tapa dura marrón oscuro, algo desgastado por el tiempo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Debe de haber un montón de información allí dentro!

Hice el intento de cogerlo de la mano de Armin, pero este retiró su mano hacia atrás, me miró de manera burlona y me dijo:

-Lo verás cuando llegues

Me sorprendió esa nueva actitud de Armin, pero me alegró, ya que eso demostraba que empezaba a coger más confianza conmigo. Seguido de esto nos dirigimos hacia el lago. En el camino no hablamos mucho. Era la primera vez que Armin y yo paseábamos a solas (Era normal porque lo acababa de conocer hace poco tiempo,pero aún así resultaba extraño).

Cuando llegamos Armin me enseñó el sitio donde íbamos a quedarnos. Era un sitio agradable, tranquilo, lleno de flores y plantas alumbradas por el sol. A la izquierda había un árbol de tronco grueso y oscuro, que hacía contraste con todas las hierbas de color verde claro, y al fondo estaba el lago, el cuál se mostraba calmado. Parecía en su totalidad un cuadro.

-¿Te gusta el sitio?- me preguntó el rubio

-Es...precioso- respondí boquiabierta al ver el paisaje

-Me alegró- exclamó Armin feliz- Nunca le he enseñado este sitio a nadie, para mí era un sitio personal-añadió

-Lo siento muchísimo- dije apenada- no volveré a est-

-No me importa compartirlo contigo- me interrumpió mientras sonreía-de todas maneras, tú eres especial-dijo a medida que iba ruborizándose.

-¿Especial? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Realmente tú no me conoces de mucho...yo soy normal, como otra cualquiera

-No, [Nombre], lo veo en tus ojos- me dijo mientras sus ojos azules se fijaron en los míos [color]

-Yo...gracias Armin...-dije sonrojada, y la piel blanca de la cara de Armin se volvió más rosada, como la mía.

-Eh...esto...¡Vamos a ver el libro!- exclamó cambiando de tema para terminar ese momento incómodo.

Abrió el libro y nos sentamos juntos en el suelo. Este tenía muchas letras y unas preciosas ilustraciones. Armin iba leyéndolo junto a mí y me lo explicaba todo con afán. El siempre era tan noble, tan lindo...

Pasaron los días, y Armin y yo siempre quedábamos por las tardes para leer el libro. Poco a poco nos volvimos más cercanos, y poco a poco también fui enamorándome de él cada vez más. Siempre esperaba ansiosa a después de comer, y él también lo hacía. Un día le pregunté:

-Armin, si tú ya te has leído el libro ¿por qué siempre tienes tantas ganas de quedar para leerlo?

-Porque me encanta estar contigo- respondió sinceramente.

En ese instante ya quedé completamente enamorada de él, era tan...tan Armin, no había otro chico igual, su amabilidad, su comportamiento dulce...era un encanto.

Los días pasaban y a Armin se le iba viendo más desanimado ¿Habría hecho algo mal? ¿Qué le pasaba a Armin? No lograba encontrar una razón, hasta que un día el mismo Armin me lo dijo:

-[Nombre]...

-¿Qué pasa Armin?

-Las páginas del libro...ya quedan pocas...-dijo pesaroso.

-Sí, es una pena que que el libro tenga que acabarse...Pero tú tienes el libro, puedes volver a leerlo cuando quieras- comenté intentando animarle

-Es que no es eso- me respondió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué es entonces?- le pregunté

-Es que... ya no tendré excusa para estar contigo- me dijo con esfuerzo.

-Armin...

-[Nombre], te quiero- se paró un momento y luego se disculpó- lo siento...

-¿Por...por qué te disculpas?- dije, aún sin entender nada de lo que había dicho.

-Yo, lo siento, no tengo derecho a quererte, tú , tú eres demasiado para mí... eres tan única... y yo no tengo nada...me iba a leer contigo, viviendo esa falsa ilusión...yo me sentía tan bien a tu lado, sólo quería que no se acabara nunca...lo siento, no puedo ser como Eren...no puedo ser como los otros chicos...-me confesó Armin, en un tono en el que se mezclaban la tristeza y la impotencia que sentía el rubio en ese momento. A Armin nunca se le dieron bien las pruebas físicas, y era incapaz de imponerse a otra persona cara a cara, como podía hacer Eren. Y eso junto con otras cosas hacía que Armin se sintiera inferior.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Ni siquiera se escuchaba ni un sonido del entorno. Armin estaba con la cabeza gacha y pude ver como algunas lágrimas caían por los claros ojos de este. Estaba claro, no quería que lo viera llorar.

¿Enserio me quería de esa manera?. Sentí como mi corazón se volviera líquido y se derramara por dentro de mi alma. Verlo así por mí me resultaba extraño, pero a la vez tan bonito...

-Escucha Armin- dije yo al ver que este no tenía más que decir- Tienes razón, tú no puedes ser como los otros chicos. Pero es que yo no quiero que seas como ellos...porque entonces no me gustarías.

Armin alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Ya no le importaba que viera las lágrimas que rozaban sus cálidas mejillas. Realmente estaba sorprendido.

-[Nombre] tú...¿me quieres?- dijo estupefacto.

-Si, Armin, te quiero, y no me importa que le queden pocas páginas al libro. Cogeremos otro, y si quieres podemos leer la biblioteca entera- le contesté sonriendo emocionada.

Después de esto él sonrió y se acercó a mí. Con cierta timidez se aproximó a mi cara, miró mis labios y luego me miró a los ojos.

-¿Puedo?-me preguntó.

-Ahora y siempre- le contesté feliz.

Y ambos nos juntamos en un dulce beso.


End file.
